Parodia Navideña
by Caelius
Summary: Los chicos os quieren felicitar la Navidad a su modo, a menos que algo o alguien se lo impida. Oneshot. FELIZ NAVIDAD.


Disclaimer: todos lo personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y bla bla bla…

Parodia Navideña

Las puertas de la sala son abiertas y el público desfila hacia el interior para ocupar sus localidades. Un telón de color rojo intenso cae sobre el escenario. La gente compra sus bebidas y palomitas. El espectáculo va a comenzar. El telón sube.

Un castillo se ve al fondo. Por el lateral izquierdo, aparece un individuo con gafas y moreno.

- Bienvenidos caballeros y caballeras! – dijo Harry Potter – en estos días tan señalados, yo y mis amig…

- Psit, psit, el burro por detrás – murmuró la cabeza de una chica de cabello enmarañado que aparece por el lateral derecho.

- El burro? –dijo el chico, se giro rápidamente hacia atrás, buscando algo desesperadamente –¿dónde¿dónde está?

- ¬¬´ Harry, a lo que me refiero es qu…- empezó a decir la chica desde atrás de la cortina.

- Ahh, si ya! Perdón, perdón, quise decir mis amigos y yo –habla rápidamente Harry – gracias Hermione – agradece en voz baja el chico – queremos desearles una Feliz Navidad y personalmente deseo anunciarles mi compromiso con HermioneJane Granger.

En eso aparece una chica con un vestido rojo muy provocativo al puro estilo Santa Claus.

- Feliz Navidad – exclama contenta

- Hermione no hacia falta que te pusieras taan…- dijo Harry intentando cerrar la boca

- Es mi forma de desearles a todos la mejor Navidad de toda su vida – dijo con una gran sonrisa que salía de su caray dirigiendo una tierna mirada a Harry – y de decirte todo lo que te quiero, mi amor.

- Nooooooo – se oye una voz profunda, un sujeto entra en escena corriendo y se arrodilla a los pies de la chica – no Herr-mi-o-ne, no me hagas esto! yo te amo, te quierro, te idolatrro…

- Krum? O.O – dijo Harry

- Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti, Víctor – dijo Hermione dándole golpecitos suaves en la cabeza en señal de compasión – me ves como algo físico, un objeto

En eso, llega un chico pelirrojo y se pone las manos en las rodillas mientras respira agobiadamente.

- Lo siento Harry, Krum entró corriendo y no pude detenerle – saco una pluma – y eso que sólo quería una firmita – dijo indignado.

- No te preocupes Ron – dijo Harry ¬¬

- Roniieeeee! – una chica rubia con dos bolas de navidad por pendientes entró – no te vayas cariño! Espérame. También tengo una bola para que te la pongas donde tu más quieras – dijo mientras agitaba en el aire una gran bola de navidad dorada.

- Ejem, ejem…mira…no, gracias Luna, no te preocupes, que yo no necesito ningún adorno – dijo cortado, mientras Harry, Hermione y Krum no sabían si echarse a reír o a llorar.

- Luna! Podías haberte esperado! – gritó una voz femenina – que esto hombre no se deja arrastrar – Ginny Weasley entró en la escena tirando de un cable, con pequeñas bombillas de colores que brillaban, que estaba atado al cuello de un chico rubio – Malfoy, has visto como no es tan difícil entrar?- dijo mirando al chico a la vez que tiraba del cable, lo que provoco que la espalda de Malfoy se doblara hacia delante y que una expresión de furia apareciera en su rostro.

- Weasley se puede saber para que me has traído aquí?

- Para que una vez en tu puñetera vida vivas el verdadero sentido de la navidad! – gritó la pelirroja.

- Giiinny! – gritó Ron – qué haces trayendo a este mal nacido, idiota, cobarde y gay!

- Ron ni que el chaval tuviera lepra , y por supuesto viene amarrado y desarmado – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras señalaba las manos atadas de Malfoy y la varita de él, que la estaba usando para sujetarse un moño.

- Ahhh, Weasley – gritó Malfoy furioso dirigiéndose a Ron – y gay, tu padre!

- Draquito como sigas hablando con palabras tan sucias, te hechizo – dijo Ginny amenazándolo con la varita.

- Tu si que me tienes hechizado – dijo Krum con estrellitas en los ojos y arrastrándose hacia ella – cómo te llamas, preciosidad? edad? estado civil?

- Pero Víctor – gritó Hermione con los puños apretados y los ojos llorosos – tu no me querías a mí!

- Atención , atención – llegó corriendo una figura agarrándose los bajos de la túnica – que Voldemort llega! Sr. Potter haga algo! – gritó Dumbledore que venía seguido de McGonnagall y Snape, los tres llevaban un gorro de Santa Claus

Todos empezaron a asustarse. Luna se refugió en los brazos de Ron, Harry sacó su varita y puso a Hermione detrás suyo, Krum y Malfoy se agarraron de Ginny para autoprotegerse, Dumbledore se tapó con su gorro hasta la barbilla y se agacho en el suelo y Snape y McGonnagall se pusieron de espaldas, a ver si así nadie les notaba.

- Ja ja ja, ya estoy aquí - dijo Voldemort haciendo acto de presencia y con las manos en la cintura – ja ja ja, te destruiré Harry Potter, de una vez por todas!

- Fiestaaaaaaaa! – entraron dos hombres gritando con matasuegras, serpentinas y confeti en las manos.

- Perdonad, es aquí la fiesta? – preguntó uno de los dos hombres con pelo largo y moreno.

- Sirius? O.O – dijo Harry– tu no estabas muerto?

- Yo? – dijo señalándose – muerto, no para nada, es que tu no estas en la onda chaval, a que no Remus?- dijo golpeando con el codo al hombre castaño de su lado.

- Pero entonces…- dijo Harry

- Perdonad, pero yo he venido aquí a hacer un duelo – dijo Voldemort enfadado.

- Luego, Tommy, luego – dijo Harry – explícamelo todo Sirius.

- Es fácil, pues resulta que Bellatrix estaba enamorada de mi, y simplemente cambio su sitio por el mío, ella esta muerta y yo muy vivo – dijo con sonrisa de galán – y eso que era mi prima, pero la pobre me quiere mucho, y el amor vence barreras!

Un "Ohhh, que bonito!" general se escuchó por parte de todos, e incluso un "Sí, señor" por parte de Malfoy y Snape.

- Bueno, bueno, se acabo la charla, que aquí he venido para… - empezó Voldemort.

- Perdona – grito Harry – que el primero en venir aquí he sido yo para felic…

- Oh! Pero si esta allí en el fondo el castillo de Hogwarts! – interrumpió Voldemort – ahora mismo me lo cargo: _Phiros_! (N/a algo así como un hechizo de fuego, vamos que hecha a arder el castillo)

- Pero si serás idiota – grita Harry rojo de furia por haberle interrumpido antes – eso solo es un decorado, una maqueta de cartón: _Aqua_!- los fuegos del castillo se apagaron – y ahora vete a tomar por culo! _Expelliarmus_ – Voldemort sale disparado fuera del escenario y choca estrepitosamente con una pila de cubos, lo que le provoca un choque cerebral que le conduce a la muerte.

- Bueno, y ahora que me dejan quiero desearles a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD y un PRÓSPERO AÑ… - dijo Harry

- Mierda! – dijo Ron – Harry, mira es luna llena! – una luna llena aparece flotando en el escenario – Remus, noo!

Un gran lobo aparece en el sitio en el que estaba Remus y empieza a perseguir a todos, que comienzan a correr todos juntos alrededor del escenario, pero se tropiezan con el cable de las bombillas de Ginny y se caen lentamente uno encima de otro, mientras algunos listos aprovechan para meter mano.

- …AÑO 2006 – termina ya Harry desesperado y con las lágrimas saltadas, maldiciendo a todos

El telón cae al escenario ruidosamente y el público se levanta a aplaudir.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Hola! Esto es algo que escribí por estas mismas fechas el año pasado, pero aún desconocía la existencia de esta página y no lo publique.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Muchos besos!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
